In the dead of night
by MrsAdrianIvashkov911
Summary: What we hope happen after Blood Promise. Adrian loves rose so much- but can Rose return his love? rating may change later?.?.?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is what we hope happens after Blood Promise. We don't think it will be what happens- but we hope it does. This is our first fan fiction- so we hope you like it. Please Review so we know if we should keep the story going. Hope you like it! Rating may change later?.?.?  
**

Peace and serenity

ROPV

Beep Beep Beep.

Urgh- that's stupid alarm clock. I reached out and throw it against the wall. Ahh that's better. I hadn't been sleeping lately. Every time I close my eyes the note would sneak its way into my thoughts. It was a nightmare. It never left my thoughts. _Love D, Love D, Love D_. The last line of the note ran through my mind and I shuddered. Somewhere out there he was still alive- well as 'alive' as a strigoi can get. I wish I had just ended it when I had the chance. But now I had made a promise to my mother to stay in school until I graduated. I'd have to go out after him then. Unless he came and got me first.

I shoved all those thoughts to the back of my mind. As I started to get up there was a nock at the door.

'Rose? Its Liss, you awake?' up early enough Lissa?

'Doors open' The door opened and Lissa came in. She shut it behind her and slowly made her way over to the bed. She looked clam but something in her eyes made me wary. I slipped into her mind. The moods I picked up on were all negative ones. Immediately I was back, holding her in my arms, stroking her hair as she sobbed.

'Christian' she gasped.

Christian, her recent ex-boyfriend wasn't being the nicest person to her- he was unfortunately the same to me because he is my assignment. I have to watch over him from when he awake till he is asleep. He has always been the teasing type- well to me anyway! Well anyway, Lissa loves him but he says he just need time.

Slowly the sobs slow and she sits up.

"what's up Liss? You have not been like this since…" I trail off remembering the last time she got depressed and cut herself.

"Adrian and I were practicing spirit last night." She told me looking at the ground.

"And the worst part of it is you are doing it again." She stated angrily. I was surprised. I was not in the mood for riddles.

"doing what?"

"being here for me when you're the one who needs looking after" she replied. She grabbed me and we lay back on the bed, just hugging, being there for each other. After a while she left, needing to go to the feeders.

"you'll be okay?" she asked giving me one last squeeze at the door.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll meet you later for lunch 'kay?"

"sure" she replied, and left with a tiny smile. Left. Sigh.

I sat on the floor with my head resting on my knees, and my back leaning on the bed. I took a deep breath then looked up at my clock. Hmmm I though to myself. Now; on a normal day I would be in the gym with Dimitri. So I decided to get dressed and go down to the gym.

I pushed open the double doors to the gym. Empty. Good. Making my way over to the store room I noticed that practice dummies were set up at the far end of the far end of the gym. Well I may as well practice- I thought so I got out my practice stake, warmed up, then spent hour staking the dummies. Every time I staked one I imagined it had Dimitri's face on it. By the end I was exhausted and had tears running down my face and making my hair stick to the side of my face. I crumpled to the ground into a heap crying. The practice stake penetrated my ankle and I thought how stupid it was that it was so sharp. It was for practicing after all.

Suddenly I was pulled from my head into Lissa's. Only strong emotions do this, like when her and Christian used to get together. But what she was feeling now was not love. It was the sadness. The kind of sadness that consumes you and makes you want to make other pain, just to take-away the sadness. She was alone and the darkness was consuming her. She had a small knife in her hand. But before she could do anything I did something I had never done before. I sucked out all the sad darkness from her. The feeling overwhelmed me. The tears came quicker. I was consciously aware of the stake I griped in my right hand. I brought it up, then down to my left wrist. Blood spurted everywhere and the physical pain overcame the sadness. Arms griped me but I could not sense anything but the pain.

APOV

I was looking for Rose. I knew she was sad and in mourning, so someone should be with her. I figured she would be in the gym, because that's where she would be if the Belikov was still…… well here. I neared the gym, I heard sobbing, someone taking great gasp of air. I rushed to the doors, threw them open and saw my little Dhampir, my lovely Rose. Sitting on the floor with her back to me, blood spilling out of her arm and onto the floor. I rushed to her side and gathered her in my arms. I pried the silver stake she was clutching, in her right hand, away from her. She held my shirt and kept crying whispering 'it hurts. He's gone and it hurts. He said her would never leave me. He left me.' I rocked her back and forth kissing her head and holding her close. A couple of minutes later I looked down to find my once baby blue shirt stained red. Shit! I picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing.

When I was finally allowed in to see her she was lying- asleep- with bandages wrapped around her arm. I sat on her right side and held her good hand. She looked so sad- even in sleep- so I whispered 'sleep my darling Dhampir. Sleep. Your safe with me'.

I cant believe Rose is in somewhere like this for something other than her 'battle injuries'. We have got to do something about this 'healing' from the Princess. I did not realize Rose is looking up at me until she broke the silence by stating the obvious.

'your thinking'

'Yer' I answered. Her face was white and withdrawn.

'I'm sorry you had to see me like that' she whispered with a tiny smile.

'Its fine little Dhampir, sleep, its all okay now.' I said back. Our eyes met and the smile got a little bigger. She shut her eyes and I stroked her hair, but even in sleep she wasn't peaceful.

RPOV

Reality hit me like a wave. My eyelids fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was in affirmative-(again) well that was obvious by the bright lights. Someone was lying next to me. I could tell it was not Lissa imminently because this person took up to much of the bed to be a skinny Moroi. I took one big breath and I knew it was Adrian. He smelt strongly of cloves and alcohol. Sometimes I wonder how much of that stuff he goes through each day. It seem like he has had endless supply of it – which he probably has, with him being royal and all.

He said doctor Olendzki will allow me to go home as long as I took it easy and stayed on my medication. I also could not go to training till the day after tomorrow- apparently I've lost a lot of blood. Adrian said he would walk, before class- after I rested for a while. He sat me up in the bed and got me a glass of water. The moon shining outside the open windows. Looking at the moon always makes me feel sad because I think 'Dimitri will see the exact same moon' or 'he could be looking at it thinking of me while I am looking at it thinking of him'.

I made no attempt to wipe away the silent tears that betrayed my orders of not falling until Adrian leaves. How did not say anything. He just puts his hands on the side of my face, and using his thumbs, wiped away those traitor tears. He wrapped his arms around me and I feel asleep not long after with my head on his shoulder.

As soon as the darkness took over I got those signs of an Adrian 'Dream-walking' Dream but instead of being angry- as I would be normally- I was happy. It meant that I would not have to have to dream of Dimitri. As the scene took place I saw we were on the balcony where we first met. It was not quite dark, but the sun was setting fast. Adrian sat us down on a red leather couch, before he started talking.

'This' he signaled down to my wrist which was still bandaged up. 'Was because of him, wasn't it?' I look down at my hands trying to escape his gaze.

'Come on Rose, answer me. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what is going on'

We sit there for a while, while I tell him everything that's going on and explained how I healed Lissa. He just sat there and listened. He would make a great boyfriend, but I just don't think we could be together. There are many reasons behind this;

I still love Dimitri

I cant have both Lissa and him following me after graduation when I go to find Dimitri –again.

He is a royal Moroi, I am just a Dhampir who dropped out of school.

As much as I should concentrate on these things- I can t give into being with him- but I really do like him. And I am sure one day it could be love but as the moment I need him as a friend.

I like this side of him. Just sitting here, no pressure, no awkwardness, no rejection. During the days hes loud, obnoxious, rude and royal. I hope that one day when he says he loves me, that maybe one day I could say it back. Maybe, one day. But at the moment my heart needs time to heal.

Err…. My eyes opened quickly. My phone was ringing. I looked at the number but did not recignis it. I nearly rejected the number but something was telling me to answer the phone. Gosh my ring tone is so annoying- My milkshake.

'Hello?' I answered

'I'll be seeing you soon, my Roza' and the line cut out.

**Is our chapter too short? We ****appreciate**** all reviews just don't be too mean! Sorry about the cliffy! more reviews= faster update! **


	2. Authors note Please read

Hia guys. How you all doing? Sorry this is not a chapter but we will get around to it and post another at some point….. so, so, sorry we have not updated for ages but we thought we should let you know we have not died! we are both fine... i think... anyways we are both in love with this song and we thought we should let you know! After ages of listening to the song we found some similarities between it and vampire academy. So we thought 'hmm…. Why not post it for everyone to read' anyways it has been a while since then and we came up with an idea.

"we will post up the song on a new story/fanfic thing and we will tell you what we thought was similar. Then we want you guys to either PM us or review and tell us what songs you think remind you of vampire academy and why. Then we will post a chapter weekly (well we will aim for weekly) and use your examples to make a album of songs they should use in the vampire academy movie (if they have one) It can be any song and for any book.'

If you don't like our idea review and tell us what is wrong to help us make it better. But please follow us. Our new story is called 'Songs for Vampire Academy' we would love it if you all followed along.


End file.
